1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for depositing sliver into a sliver can and more specifically to an arrangement for controlling the density of the sliver deposited into the can.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the art to raise the bottom plate of a sliver can by means of a weight which is constant. Such an arrangement is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Defore 3,233,290.
It is also old and well known in the art to lower the bottom plate of a sliver can at a constant speed by a pantagraph mechanism which is driven by a rack and pinion. Such an arrangement is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Araki et al 3,614,814.